


Blemishes and (Lots Of) Blushing

by orphan_account



Series: BAU Bits (Morgan/Reid fluffiness) [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Author Cannot Belive She Wrote This, Fluff, Hickeys, M/M, One-Shot, Refrenced Sexual Content, Team Doesn't Know, These two are such dorks, cuteness, flash fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has a hickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blemishes and (Lots Of) Blushing

Spencer had a hickey. It was a careless one, placed only a little higher than the collar of a dress shirt. It was a noticeable, dark blueish brown spot marring the otherwise pale skin of his neck. 

All morning, he hoped nobody would notice. He himself hadn't noticed until Derek had said something, leaning g low as he deposited a mug of coffee on Spencer's desk. 

It had been so quiet, and so he dared to hope that it would be a quiet day in the bullpen doing paperwork. 

And then Garcia showed up. Her morose expression meant one thing: they had a case. Everyone set aside their work, and followed her into the office.

Spencer buried himself in casework, pretending it was a normal day. Because, it was. Aside from the fact he could feel the presence of a mark on his neck. The blemish that hopefully no one would - 

“Is that what I think it is?” Rossi asked. 

Notice. Spencer swore under his breath, already feeling a blush creeping into his cheeks.

Garcia has turned from the board, and her eyes quickly found what everyone else was gaping at. 

“Has someone deflowered our baby genius?” She said. 

“I'm glad to see Pretty Boy here is finally getting some.”

“Who’s the lucky lady?” JJ asked. 

Spencer’s eyes flitted around the room. Hotch wasn't there yet, thank God. He might as well just get this over with. Not like this blush would go away anytime soon. 

“It is perfectly normal for a man in their twenties to have a sex life. In fact, it is the age when a majority of sexual promiscuity occurs.” he paused to take a sip of coffee. “And he is very nice.” 

The room was dead silent. Rossi just looked impressed, while everyone else had expressions from mild shock (JJ) to open mouth amazement(Garcia). 

Spencer’s eyes flicked over to where Derek was sitting. He was sitting there, eyes glimmering with mirth. 

“Sorry I'm late. Assistant director held me up,” Hotch said, breaking the silence. “Garcia, start the presentation.”

Halfway through the presentation Derek’s phone buzzed. 

[Reid: This is your fault.]

[Derek: I dunno, Kid. You sounded more than okay with it last night. ]


End file.
